Homerun
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Lee was just a normal tomboy who loved the Sandlot movie. However, one day she finds herself actually in the movie! Now she goes through the summer of 1962 with the original Sandlot team. The thing is, she's beginning to fall for Benny. Follow Lee as she goes through the movies and every summer in between while also juggling life outside them during the school year.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**If you are reading this, thank you. This is just a trial just to see what people think and so I don't forget about it. This story will go through all three movies and a bit in between. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as I entered my room. My mom, aunts and grandmother were all downstairs and had just finished another one of their 'you should act like a girl' speeches. I thought I had a right to be me and _not _them. I swear sometimes it's like they still live in the 70s. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Shaylee Michaels. I have auburn hair that hangs halfway down my back when not pulled up, like it usually is, and icy blue eyes. I'm 13 years old and a tomboy through and through. I live in Michigan and the year is 2010. I shook my head and pulled my long hair up into a pony tail before I grabbed my baseball, mitt and bat along with putting on my Detroit Tigers hat. It was my dad's...he died when I was a little girl. I smiled sadly at it before I put it on and jumped out my window, landing on the cement, the balls of my feet absorbing my fall. I walked through the town, throwing my ball in the air lazily. Because I'm a tomboy and a bit of a loner, I have no friends. The girls think I'm strange and the boys could care less about me. I smiled as my sandlot came into view. When my dad was still around, he had shown me a movie called The Sandlot and I had fallen in love with the trio of movies. After he died, I had wandered around town and found the lot I was now on. It reminded me of the movie and my dad so I decided to claim it as my own. I had set up a bucket so I could practice my pitching and my batting as well. I smiled as I looked around the lot. It was the only place where I could be myself.

"Play ball." I whispered as I took my mitt out of my jean pocket and set my bat on the side. I always practice my pitching first. I smirked as I threw the first one and went on from there. This was the first day of summer and the first time in a long while I could go to the sandlot and play. I'm an advanced student, so I had homework a lot, but that's beside the point. Anyways, I practiced for a little longer until I threw the fateful pitch. The ball left my hand with amazing speed and once it hit the bucket, the bucket itself was pushed to the ground. Sighing, I moved to go fix it when suddenly, lightning felt like it shot up my spine. I froze and when it happened again, I fell to the ground unconcious.

* * *

"You okay?"

"I don't think she can hear you, Squints."

"Yeah yeah, she hasn't moved since she arrived."

"Do you think she's hurt?"

"Do you think she's hurt?"

"With the fall she had, it'd be a miracle."

"Way to be optimistic."

"Shh, she's waking up." I groaned as the last voice spoke.

_Who the heck are the guys above me? _I thought, _And what are they doing on _my _sandlot? _I opened my eyes only to see 8 boys staring at me. I did the only thing any normal person would do. I screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" A Hispanic boy said. It was then I realized something even freakier. The 8 boys were The Sandlot boys! I shook my head crazily, my eyes wide and I ran away, or rather tried to. I ended up stumbling and falling. Benny, being the closest to me, grabbed my arms and steadied me. "Careful, you had a big fall." He said. I ripped my arms from his grasp and shouted,

"Don't touch me!" I backed up, staring at the boys wildly.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you." Ham said, but he didn't even sound reassuring.

"Yeah yeah, you're safe with us." Yeah-Yeah added.

"Just don't touch me!" I shouted, "You aren't supposed to exist!"

"What're you talking about?" Squints asked.

"Of course we're supposed to exist." Kenny added.

"Are we sure this girl isn't crazy?" Bertram whispered to Benny.

"I am not crazy, I'm dreaming!" I shouted, feeling hystarical.

"You're right in front of us," Timmy pointed out, "you can't be dreaming."

"You can't be dreaming." Tommy repeated.

"I'm dreaming." I said, slightly quieter, "I have to be. This is a movie, it can't be real." The boys shared confused looks.

"What are you talking about?" Benny asked. It hit me then. This is all real. I'm really here, in a movie, before it actually began. I kneeled on the ground.

"Oh, God." I whispered, "Oh, God!" The boys slowly surrounded me, cautious. They led me to the dugout and set me down.

"Alright, what the hell's going on?" Ham asked.

"I-I'm not from here." I whispered.

"Obviously." Squints remarked, earning him a hit from Benny. I continued,

"Where...where I come from...this is all a movie." I took a deep breath. "And that means that...I know what's going to happen this summer."

"That's not possible." Bertram said.

"Why would I lie?" I cried before I realized something. "How did you guys even find me?"

"You fell out of the sky, right on top of me." Kenny explained.

"Oh...sorry." I said sheepishly. Kenny shrugged as if to say 'no big deal'.

"I still don't believe you." Squints crossed his arms.

"I can prove it." I stated, "I know all of your names." As I said their names, I pointed to them, "Michael 'Squints' Palledorous, Hamilton 'Ham' Porter, Bertram Grover Weeks, Timmy and Tommy 'Repeat' Timmons, Kenny DeNunez, Alan 'Yeah-Yeah' McClennan and Benjamin 'Benny' Rodriguez." All 8 boys' eyes were wide. "That proof enough?" I smirked.

"Okay, so she's telling the truth." Ham stated.

"So what do we do with her?" Timmy asked, Tommy repeating him. Benny crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"Well, we can't just leave her here." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

_Obviously. _I thought.

"We can say she's homeless and have her move in with one of us." Squints suggested.

"That's a good idea." I admitted. Squints grinned. "So who am I staying with?" I asked.

"Benny." The 7 boys answered in unison, pointing at the Hispanic.

"Why me?" Benny asked.

"Because your parents will agree." Ham stressed.

"And your's won't?" Benny asked.

"No." The 7 answered. Benny sighed, removed his Dodgers hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine." He agreed. I just then noticed my mitt was missing.

"Where's my mitt?" I demanded.

"You play baseball?" Kenny asked.

"Duh, why else would I have a mitt." I rolled my eyes, "Now where is it?" Kenny handed it to me. I sighed with a soft smile, glad to feel the familiar material of my mitt.

"Please, girls can't play ball." Ham scoffed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I asked, "Then base up and I'll prove it." Slowly, the 8 took their spots. I went to the pitcher's mound and stared at Ham long and hard before I threw the ball. It hit his mitt and forced him to the ground. He looked at me, eyes wide. I smirked before walking up to the home plate, taking a batt and putting my mitt in my jean pocket. Kenny held the ball tightly before he threw the ball. Knowing Hercules or 'the Beast' was behind the fence, I made sure to hit the ball for one of the guys. I smirked as they all stared at me. "What was that about girls not being able to play ball?" I asked.

"Alright, you can play." Benny said, "Which means you can be our 9th player." My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No, that belongs to someone else," I protested, "I'm just the extra." The boys shared confused looks but agreed.

* * *

Later that day, Benny led me to his house. I was fiddling with my fingers nervously. Benny saw this and said,

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I looked up into his brown eyes and smiled slightly in thanks. He led me in and called, "Mama, estoy en casa!" (I'm home) A woman I assumed to be Benny's mom came out and smiled,

"Hola Benny, como-" (how) She paused when she saw me and asked, "Quien es este?" (Who is this)

"Mama, este es Shaylee." (This is Shaylee) Benny explained, "Que ha perido su casa." (She's lost her home.) Mrs. Rodriguez gasped. "Puede quedarse con nosotros?" (Can she stay with us)

"Si, si." Mrs. Rodriguez agreed before she turned to me and said, "You poor girl, Benny will show you to the guest room and I'll take you out to buy some clothes tonight." I smiled in thanks.

"Come on, Lee." Benny said, using the boys' new nickname for me, "This way to the guest room." As we walked down the hallway to my new room, I said,

"I can speak Spainish, you know." Benny's eyes widened. "My dad and aunts took Spainish and I grew obsessed with the language when I was a kid, so they taught it to me and I can now speak it fluently."

"Wow." Was all Benny could say. When he showed me the room, he told me dinner would be ready soon and left. I noticed there was a nightstand near the bed with a key and a lock on it's drawer. I took out the diary I carried with me and opened it. I quickly wrote an entry in it before I put it in the drawer, closed it and locked it. I turned to the window near my bed and sighed. This is my life for now, let's just hope I can do it.

* * *

**Well there's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and I might update soon if enough of you review. Please review! Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:Meet Scotty Smalls

**I'm back already! Thanks to d00dlequeen15 and grapejuice101 for reviewing/favoring along with all 18 readers. Not a lot but I wanted to continue for now. This chapter will begin the first movie and I'm excited since I love that movie, and besides it's the only one I've seen so far, don't ask. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning to shaking.

"Lee! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Benny above me.

"Benny?" I whispered, "What's going on?"

"I gotta get to school and you gotta hide in the treehouse til we get back." He explained, "Come on, Mama has to believe you're going to school with me." I nodded and quickly got up. Benny got out so I could get dressed. Mrs. Rodriguez had taken me shopping yesterday and I now had enough clothes. I put on a pair of jeans, a white tank top and sneakers. I braided my auburn hair and grabbed a bag Mrs. Rodriguez had bought me as well. When I ran out, Benny handed me a bag of lunch and we ran out. "Make sure nobody sees you and don't leave the treehouse until we get there." Benny instructed. I nodded. As we passed the sandlot, I waved bye to Benny as he ran to get to school on time. As I reached the treehouse, I climbed up and laid down to avoid being seen from the windows. I sighed as I began to play with my braid. I was gonna be bored for the next few hours but there's nothing I can do. I can't just start going to school with the guys for a month when I know I am most likely not staying. I sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, I heard the cries of the guys. I didn't move until they entered.

"Hey Lee." Benny smiled as he came up.

"Bored?" Squints smirked as he saw my expression.

"I never thought I'd say this but I miss school." I complained. The guys started laughing. "Laugh it up." I said, "You didn't have to sit in this treehouse with nothing to do for hours on end."

"Fair enough." Kenny said between laughs. The next half hour was spent with the guys teaching me everything they learned today so I could both learn it and tell Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez of it with Benny if asked. Once finished, Benny clapped his fist in his mitt and said,

"Let's play ball!" The guys agreed and I grinned, adjusting my Detroit hat while taking my mitt out of the bag I brought. We climbed down and based up. I took Smalls' position of left center but, as I told the guys, this was temporary, though they didn't know why. Kenny threw the ball which Benny hit to me. I caught it and threw it to Yeah-Yeah, who threw it to Bertram, who threw it to Timmy. We did several other passing drills until we began to play the game for real. Soon, I was up to bat. I held it tightly in my hand as Kenny threw it. It ended up heading almost to the fence causing the boys to run for it, giving me an opening. I rounded first and second before the ball could reach their respective players. I reached third and was about to finish home when Ham got the ball. I went to go back but Ham threw the ball to Yeah-Yeah. They kept throwing it back and forth, trapping me. When I saw the first opening I had, I went for it and got a homerun.

"Geez! Not too many people can get out of a pickle like that." Timmy exclaimed.

"Get out of a pickle like that." Tommy repeated.

"I know." I smiled, "It's hard."

"Benny's the best at it." Ham said, "He can get out of any pickle."

"I know." I smiled.

"But damn! You were like a storm out there!" Kenny cried.

"Yeah yeah, we should call you 'Storm'!" Yeah-Yeah suggested.

"I like it." I nodded.

"Alright then, Storm, blockheads," Benny said, "let's base back up!" I laughed as the game went on.

* * *

Later, as Benny and I walked home, he remarked,

"You know, you might have to stop wearing that hat."

"And why?" I asked.

"It could put your exposure in danger." Benny explained.

"Then what am I supposed to wear instead?" I asked. Benny thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers.

"Come on!" He led me into his house and to his room. It was identical to his room in the movie, obviously, but it was different being here in person. Benny walked over to where he had another Dodgers hat and gave it to me. "You can take my other one."

"Thanks." I smiled at Benny as I took it. As my fingers brushed his, I felt a slight shock. I jumped and looked at Benny to see if he felt it too. I could tell by his face he did. "I'll, um, see you tomorrow." I stuttered nervously. Benny nodded and I left. I collapsed on my bed, confused.

_What was that?_

* * *

Life continued in that way for the rest of the month. Benny would wake me up early, drop me off at the sandlot, I'd sit around for hours on end, the guys' would come teach me what they learned, we'd play ball, go home and it'd start all over again. Until the last two weeks of school. That week as Benny and I walked home from the sandlot, I noticed the U-Haul truck and saw Smalls as he waved at Benny and me. Benny nodded while I smiled gently. Smalls' face fell as Benny and I continued walking. I felt bad for him as I always did but I knew in only a little while he would find the sandlot and it would start.

Sure enough, I was right and when he did, I made sure I was in the dugout.

"Storm, why aren't you playing?" Ham asked when they noticed I was sitting and not taking Smalls' position.

"Just trust me." I said as I sat. Sure enough, Smalls came a while later. As Squints caught the ball, Smalls turned around. I kept my eyes on him as Kenny threw a fast ball and Benny hit it. Ham lifted his mask and cried,

"Watch out!" Smalls turned only to be hit by the ball. All the guys, excluding Benny, began to laugh. I glared at them as I waited for Smalls to get up.

"Kay, I'll get it!" He called.

"Come on!" The guys began to cry.

"Guys, shut up!" I hissed but they didn't listen. As Smalls got the ball and looked back and forth from us to the fence where Hercules was growling, Squints cried,

"We are waiting!" Smalls tried to throw the ball but it barely went anywhere. The guys began to laugh, again excluding Benny. I stood up, adjusted Benny's hat, and walked over as Smalls ran out. I began hitting the back of each boy's head, except Benny.

"You guys are idiots!" I shouted at them, "He was just trying!"

"Come on, Storm, Benny-man, didn't you see that throw?" Kenny asked before he imitated Smalls' throw.

"That kid's got the gaw'damn panty-waistiest arm I ever saw in my life." Ham said.

"I seen a guy once that threw like that." Squints said, "I mean, not that bad, but at least so bad that he hadda move in the fourth grade cause they nicknamed him 'Bloomers'."

"I bet not one of you knows how the Babe got his nickname." Benny said.

"Easy," Ham said, "cause of the way he looked like a little kid face."

"Bull," Bertram disagreed, "it's just cause he liked kids and stuff."

"Wrong." Squints disagreed, "The Babe was called the Babe because he was like the kid of Yankee Stadium."

"I knew it." Benny said, "You're all full of crap. George Herman Ruth got his nickname because his mom died when he was just a little kid and hadda go live in an orphanage." The boys were silent as they heard this. "Nobody liked him there. The bigger guys picked on him all the time. And they messed with him, he couldn't fight back, cause he was just...like scared." Benny continued, "He cried...so they called him the Babe. How ya think that kid just felt?" With that said, Benny and I left without a word.

* * *

Benny and I were walking to the sandlot one day and noticed Smalls. I nodded at Benny and we walked up to him.

"We're gonna go play some ball and we need an extra guy." Benny said as we approached. Thankfully, I keep my mitt in my back jean pocket, keeping it from Smalls' view. My hair blew in the wind in it's high pony tail. "Wanna go?" Benny asked. Smalls shook his head.

"Nah, thanks." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, "Don't you like baseball?"

"Oh yeah, but uh," Smalls said.

"But what?" Benny prompted. Smalls stood up and held his busted mitt.

"But my glove." He said, "It's busted. Uh, see, now I can't go. Thanks though."

"It's okay." Benny said then reached into his back pocket, pulling out his extra glove. "I got an extra one." He threw it to Smalls, who caught it, surprised.

"Come on." I smiled, "Let's go." Smalls opened his door and yelled in,

"Mom, I'm going to play some ball. I'll be back in a little while."

"Come on, let's go." Benny said and led the way to Vincent's.

* * *

"I'm the Great Bambino." Ham said as we arrived, his voice muffled.

"What?" The guys asked.

"I'm the Great Bambino." Ham repeated.

"What?" The guys repeated. Ham finally took whatever he had in his mouth out and said,

"I'm the Great Bambino."

"Oh!" The guys exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Smalls asked. I face palmed like I always did when I heard that line. Ham turned around and the guys stood up as they stared at Smalls.

"What?" Ham asked, "What did he say?"

"What, were you born in a barn, man?" Bertram asked.

"Yeah yeah, what planet are you from?" Yeah-Yeah asked.

"You never heard of the Sultan of Swat?" Squints asked.

"The Titan of Terror." Kenny added.

"The Colossus of Clout." Timmy said.

"The Colossus of Clout." Tommy repeated.

"The King of Crash, man." Benny said.

"Oh, yeah, the Great Bambino, of course." Smalls lied, "I thought you said the Great Bambi." I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my snort.

"That wimpy deer?" Ham asked.

"Yeah." Smalls said, "I guess, sorry."

"Anyway," Benny said, "Scott that's Timmy and Tommy Timmons, Michael 'Squints' Palledorous, Alan McClennan, we call him 'Yeah-Yeah', Bertram Grover Weeks, Kenny DeNunez and Hamilton Porter, we call him 'Ham'." As each boy's name was said, they spit on the ground. I shook my head.

"Disgusting boys." I muttered.

"And that hothead is Shaylee 'Lee' or 'Storm' Michaels." Benny said. I smirked,

"Thanks Benny."

"Guys, this is Scott Smalls." Benny introduced.

"Hi." Smalls smiled. None of the guys said anything and Squints spit again.

"Yeah, uh, he's gonna play with us, cause he makes 9 boys and 1 girl." Benny said, "Now we've got a whole team of boys with Lee as the extra." He began to back up and said, "We're wasting time. Let's go to the sandlot."

"Benny, it's 9 O'Clock." The guys said as they followed. As I passed Smalls, I gave him a gentle smile.

* * *

"Why'd you bring him, Benny?" Bertram asked as we approached the sandlot.

"Cause there's 8 of us, not counting Lee as she doesn't, and he makes 9." Benny explained.

"Yeah yeah, so does my sister and I didn't bring her." Yeah-Yeah said.

"Thanks Yeah-Yeah." I said sarcastically, though I was ignored.

"With 9 guys, we got a full team, Yeah-Yeah." Benny pointed out.

"No," Ham disagreed, "with Elswenger we had a whole team. Elswenger could catch and throw!"

"Come on, Benny-man, he ain't game." Kenny added, "You saw the way he threw."

"Yeah. You already fill up the empty positions since Elswenger moved to Arizona." Tommy pointed out.

"Right and now I get to rotate 8 positions instead of 7." Benny said, "I need the practice, guys."

"You're the best on the team, you don't need any practice." Ham said.

"No you don't." Tommy said.

"Come on, Benny-man," Squints said, "the kid is an L-7 weenie!"

"Shut up!" I hissed in irritation, knowing Smalls could hear them.

"Yeah yeah, Oscar Meyer even." Yeah-Yeah agreed, "Footlong! Dodger dog! A weenie!" As Yeah-Yeah said this, Benny and I looked back at Smalls, who's head hung in shame.

"What're you laughing at, Yeah-Yeah?" Benny asked, "You run like a duck."

"Kay kay, but I'm...I'm" Yeah-Yeah stuttered.

"Part of the game, right?" I said.

"Yeah." Yeah-Yeah said.

"Then how come he don't get to be?" Benny asked. Bertram and Timmy spoke in unison, basically saying Smalls couldn't throw or catch.

"Aw man," Benny said, "base up, you blockheads." With that being said, Benny and I walked over to Smalls. "Smalls, you take left center, okay?"

"Okay," Smalls agreed, "where exactly is that?" Benny and I paused. I placed a hand on his arm.

"I'll be in the dugout, you help him." I said and ran off.

"Come on, Benny-man, he's never gonna catch it, let's just play!" Yeah-Yeah called. Benny soundly ignored him as he went to the home plate.

"Yeah-Yeah, get two!" Benny called before he threw the ball in the air and hit it. Yeah-Yeah got the ball, threw it to Bertram who threw it to Timmy who threw it to Ham.

"Nice." Ham said.

"Good job, boys!" I called.

"Good job!" Ham called, handing Benny the ball. Benny looked at Smalls and called,

"Hey Smalls, throw it to 2nd!"

"Okay!" Smalls called back. Benny threw the ball into the air and hit it. The guys and I watched as Smalls tried to catch it only to fall to the ground. I sighed like I always did. I felt so bad for Smalls. He got the ball and ran up to Kenny and handed it to him.

"It's square, Benny." Squints said, "Kid's a square!"

"Will you guys just shut up?!" I cried, growing irritated with their insults. Smalls got the ball and before he could throw it, he changed his mind and ran up to Kenny, handing him the ball.

"I don't believe this." Ham said.

"Sorry." Smalls apologized as he handed Kenny the ball and repeated it before he ran back to his position. I looked over at Benny and the two of us ran over to Smalls.

"You can throw it, you know." Benny told Smalls. Smalls removed his hat, saying,

"No, I can't." He paused before adding, "I don't know how. Thanks for taking me here but I think I better go." Smalls moved to leave but I said,

"Wait, Smalls." He turned back and Benny explained,

"You think too much. I bet you get straight As and shit."

"No, I got a B once." Smalls said, "Actually it was an A- but it should've been a B."

"Man, this is baseball." I said, "You gotta stop thinking."

"Just have fun." Benny advised, "I mean, if you were having fun, you would've caught that ball." The two were silent for a moment before Benny asked, "You ever have a paper route?"

"I helped a guy once." Smalls offered.

"Okay." Benny nodded, "Well, tuck in like you would throw a paper. When your arm gets right here, just let it go." Benny and I began to walk away when Smalls asked,

"How do I catch it?" Benny turned back and thought for a moment before he answered,

"Just stand there and hole your glove in the air. I'll take care of it." I smiled reassuringly at Smalls, giving him a thumbs up before Benny and I ran back. As we did, I ignored the comments the guys gave. I gave Benny a smile before I went back to the dugout and began to play with my mitt. I watched as Benny called again, "Smalls, throw it to 2nd."

"Okay." Smalls answered. The guys shook their heads, which Benny ignored while I glared at them. Benny threw the ball in the air and hit it. Smalls held his glove in the air, his eyes closed. I grinned as it went right through the air and into Smalls' mitt.

"Yeah!" I cried, clapping.

"Yeah!" Benny cried as well. The rest of the guys looked shocked as Smalls grinned. "Alright." Benny smiled.

"He's alright." Squints admitted. I grinned, they were coming around.

"I told you so, man." Benny said to Ham.

"What was that?" I called.

"Fine, _we _told you so, man." Benny corrected and I smiled in approval as Smalls threw the ball to Bertram. Bertram looked down at it in shock before turning to the rest of the team, nodding,

"Okay, let's play some ball." The guys agreed as Kenny threw the ball to Ham. Smalls gave Benny a thumbs up which he returned, as did I. As the game continued, I eventually got up to bat and showed Smalls what I could do. I grinned as I saw his shocked face.

"Never doubt a girl can play!" I yelled at him with a grin.

* * *

Later, Smalls, Ham, Benny and I were walking home.

"I'll show you some more tomorrow." Ham said.

"Okay." Smalls agreed.

"You did good." Ham complimented.

"Bye." Smalls said.

"Later Ham." Benny smiled.

"Don't do anything stupid." I joked. Ham laughed and waved at me. I grinned as Benny threw an arm across my shoulder, in a friendly manner. But, for some reason, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I shook it off as Benny said,

"8 O'Clock tomorrow."

"8 O'Clock Benny?" Smalls asked,

"Yeah, see you Smalls." Benny smiled.

Bye Benny, Lee." Smalls smiled, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Smalls." I waved.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Smalls smiled. As we parted, Smalls suddenly called, "Benny, wait! Your glove!"

"Keep it man." Benny said.

"Thanks!" Smalls grinned. Smalls began to run home when Benny remembered something and ran back to him, me following.

"Oh yeah, Smalls." Benny called. Said boy stopped and walked up to us. "Um, bring a T-shirt and jeans tomorrow, okay?" Benny began to leave again when he remembered and said, "Oh, um, you got a fireplace?"

"Yeah, why?" Smalls asked.

"Throw that hat in there, man." I advised.

"Oh yeah, well, you know, it's the only one I had." Smalls said. Benny took out his own hat and said,

"Not anymore. Wear my old hat." Smalls took the hat and put it on with a grin. "8 O'Clock tomorrow morning." Benny reminded. Smalls grinned,

"Thanks Benny, Lee. Great. 8 O'Clock." I waved bye again as Benny and I walked to his house, his arm that had no mitt on slung across my shoulder.

"I've got a good feeling about this." I grinned.

"Cause you know what's gonna happen." Benny smiled down at me, as I was a little shorter than him.

"Shut up!" I grinned, giving him a slight push before I ran off. "See if you can catch me!" I called back. I heard Benny laughing before he charged after me and I felt him grab me and picked me up.

"I guess I win." Benny grinned. I rolled my eyes before I rolled out of his arms and fell to the ground with a 'oomph'.

"Fine." I sighed as I stood, grinned at Benny and we walked inside together. Once again, that night, I wrote in my diary again, detailing everything that's happened. I smiled softly before I closed it and locked it back in it's drawer before I laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! Later.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Beast

**Hey guys, I'm back and excited to be continuing this! But before I get started, I have some exciting news. Spirit Wolf 16, who is writing a Danny Phantom field trip fic, has agreed to use all of my Ocs and Lee is among them! She will be used as a ghost and might even mention Benny! I'll let you guys know when it's up if you want to see how Lee will act around other people outside of the Sandlot. Now to this fic, ironically, I'm watching the Sandlot as I'm typing this. Turns out it's the perfect motivation! Anyways, thanks to Kittykatty, I love power rangers7135, d00dlequeen15, heartmelody0, grapejuice101 and MrsBellaWhitlock123 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 2646readers! I can't believe you guys think this story is one of the great stories in this archive and I'm surprised this idea hasn't been used yet, as it's in every other fandom I know! I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early, used to Benny's routine by now. Just as I brushed out my hair, Benny came in.

"You're up early." He noted with a smirk.

"Thanks to you for getting me into this damn habit after a month." I grumbled. Benny laughed and left me alone. I sighed as I put on a dark blue tank top, jeans and my sneakers. I decided to pull my hair into a high pony tail and put on Benny's hat. I ran out of my room, ate a quick breakfast with Benny and we were off. "Why 8?" I groaned as we walked.

"Because we get more time that way." Benny explained.

"I swear you'd marry baseball if you could." I mumbled. Benny laughed and slung an arm across my shoulder, the one with his mitt on. Butterflies filled my stomach for a reason I didn't understand. I shook it off as Benny and I continued walking to the sandlot in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Hamilton 'the Babe' Porter." Ham smirked as he readied his bat. He was up with Benny as catcher while I was on the sidelines, being promised to go next, though I knew I sadly wouldn't get the chance. "'Longball' Porter." Ham continued, "Come on DeNunez." He then pointed, resembling Babe Ruth. All the guys cracked up while I just shook my head, giggles escaping me.

"Come on, Ham! Hurry up!" I cried.

"Yeah, okay, yes I see it." Benny said, clapping his hand into his glove. Kenny pitched the ball, Ham missing it completely. "Whoa." Benny said as the ball hit his glove.

"You call that pitching?!" Ham yelled. Kenny just laughed along with the rest of us. "This is baseball, not tennis!" Ham cried, "Give me something to hit!"

"Hey, I'll have you know, tennis is _just _as hard as baseball!" I cried, earning me some weird looks. "What?" I asked, offended, "I have to do _something _when I can't play baseball the entire year!"

"Alright Ham, this is my heater. I _dare _you to hit it!" Kenny challenged.

"Oh no." I groaned as Ham prepared for the pitch. When I heard the crack of the ball hitting the bat, I opened my eyes and watched as the ball soared right into Mr. Mertle's yard.

"Yes. _That's _how you do it Smalls!" Ham cried as he began to round the bases, the guys yelling at him.

"Ham, you idiot! Now we can't play no more!" Benny cried. I stood up and joined the boys in hitting Ham as he came towards home.

"Idiot!" I cried hitting him the last time when Squints cried,

"Noooo!" We turned and saw Smalls heading for the fence.

"Noooooo!" The guys cried as we charged towards him, Benny and I pulling ahead as we were older, though Benny was faster than me. Benny and I pulled the confused Smalls down from the fence and the guys set him down.

"You could've been killed, man, geez!" Benny cried.

"Be more careful next time!" I yelled. _God! I sound like a mother! _I thought to myself.

"Holy crap, you could've been killed!" Squints cried.

"Yeah yeah, truly, what're you doing?" Yeah-Yeah asked.

"Well, you guys were all leaving so I thought I-I'd-" Smalls started.

"If you were thinking, you wouldn't have thought that." Squints said.

"You can't go back there, Smalls." Benny stated.

"Then how do we get the ball back?" Smalls asked.

"We don't." Timmy said.

"We don't." Tommy repeated.

"It's history."

"It's history."

"Kiss it goodbye."

"Kiss it-"

"Shut it Tommy." Timmy finally said.

_Thank you. _I thought. I loved both the guys but Tommy's repeating habit could give me a headache.

"It's gone, man." Bertram said, "Gone."

"Sorry Smalls." I shrugged sadly, "We just gotta wait til tomorrow."

"Game's over, man." Benny explained, "We'll just get another ball tomorrow." The guys and I began to walk away when Smalls asked,

"Why not?" All nine of us turned back and in unison, answered,

"The Beast."

"What is that?" Smalls asked. I placed a hand on Benny's arm and whispered,

"Benny." He knew what I meant and walked up to Smalls.

"Smalls," He said, "listen. Go to that fence, real slow and be quiet." Smalls started to protest but Benny interrupted, "No, no. Just go and peek through that hole." Smalls stuttered again but Benny said, "It's okay, just go." When Smalls' stuttering continued, Benny repeated, "Just go." The other guys urged him on while I looked down at the ground, silent. Benny looked at me with concern but said nothing. Slowly, Smalls approached the fence.

"Shh." The guys said in unison, reminding Smalls to be quiet. Hesitantly, Smalls approached the fence, looking back at the guys who urged him on while I still stared at the ground. Hercules growled and Smalls jumped back.

"Something got the ball!" He said as he looked at us. I finally managed to look up then. "Wh-What was that thing?" Smalls asked. The guys shared a look and answerned in unison,

"Campout."

* * *

Benny and I walked home to get ready for the night when he finally asked me,

"Hey, why were you so quiet earlier?"

"You noticed?" I asked, shocked. None of the other guys did.

"Well, yeah." Benny shrugged, "So, why were you quiet?"

"I...never liked that part." I answered slowly, "So...I didn't want to participate with it." Benny nodded and we continued walking in silence until I suddenly asked, "Benny, do you think I'll be able to stay?"

"Where's this coming from?" Benny asked. I shrugged,

"Just wondering, I guess." Benny nodded and said,

"Well, I'm not really sure. I mean, you have a life before here right?" I nodded. "So, either you go back often to cover up the fact that you're really here or...you go back permanetly."

"That scares me." I whispered. Benny instantly wrapped an arm across my shoulders and whispered,

"Hey, come on, everything will turn out just fine. I promise." I smiled up at him, the butterflies returning to my stomach.

_What the hell's wrong with me? _I wondered but I had no answer.

* * *

That night, Benny and I sat in the tree house with the guys, waiting for Smalls. I had taken my hair out of it's pony tail and it now rested halfway down my back. The guys were shocked when I showed up like that and I couldn't blame them. My hair's always been up around them. My hat was in my bag along with my outfit for tomorrow so I had nothing to worry about.

"Where's Smalls?" Ham cried. The guys all looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you guys always look to me for answers?" I asked.

"Because you know everything that's gonna happen!" Squints cried, "Why wouldn't we look to you?" Just then, Smalls came in and said,

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! My mom made me put on my jacket and then she made me do the dishes." The guys began teasing Smalls then until I cried,

"Guys! Lay off the kid already!"

"Hey you want a s'more?" Ham asked.

"Some more what?" Smalls asked.

"No, no, no, you want a s'more?" Ham repeated.

"I haven't had anything yet," Smalls said, "so how can I have some more of nothing?" I face palmed.

_Oh Smalls..._

"You're killing me Smalls." Ham said, "These are s'mores stuff. Kay, pay attention." After that, I tuned that conversation out, instead I leaned my head against the wall I was sitting against, Benny beside me.

"Kay, quiet you guys." Squints said but everyone ignored him. "Quiet! Are you trying to wake it up? It just went to bed!"

"What just went to bed?" Smalls asked causing the guys to shush him.

"The Beast." Was the whispered reply.

"Oh yeah!" Smalls said loudly and even I joined in on shushing him this time. As Squints told the legend of the Beast, I tuned out and leaned my head back again. When I was a kid, this story always scared me and so I had mastered the art of tuning Squints out at this point.

"See man, that's why you can't go over there." Bertram said to Smalls as I tuned back in to the conversation, having also mastered the art of tuning back in at the exact second the story ended. "Nobody ever has, nobody ever will."

"One kid did." Ham said, "But nobody's ever seen him again."

"That ain't true!" Kenny cried.

"Yeah it is!" Ham retorted. Ham took a bite of a s'more and finished, "And he got eaten."

"Nuh-uh." Smalls said, "No, none of that's true. You guys are just making this up to scare me."

"Oh yeah," Squints said as he jumped down, "stick your head out that window and look down." Smalls obliged and as he did, I noticed Benny's arm was across my shoulders again, so casually, as if it was natural. The butterflies flitted around my stomach again but I pushed them aside and focused as Smalls screamed,

"Aaah! He's down there!"

"You bet he is." Squints whispered

"Whatever goes over that fence..." Ham whispered, "stays there."

"It becomes the property of the Beast." Squints stated, "Forever." The guys all then turned to me. I sighed. I had told them I was telling Smalls who I truly was tonight and it looks like it's time.

"Smalls," I said, "I've got something to tell you."

"What is it, Lee?" Smalls asked, still frazzled from seeing Hercules.

"I'm...not from here." I started, "I'm from another universe, you could say."

"That's impossible!" Smalls cried but I held up a hand to stop him.

"It's not. I'm from a universe where this is a movie so...I know exactly what's going to happen this summer." I explained, "And I can prove it."

"How?" Smalls asked and the guys looked at me curiously. I proved to them I was telling the truth by knowing their names. To prove it to Smalls, however, I had a different tactic.

"Remember that day you found the sandlot, Smalls?" I asked. At his nod, I continued, "Did you noticed how I was in the dugout that day?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Smalls nodded.

"That's because I knew you would find it that day and needed to make sure you thought the guys needed a ninth player so you could join." I explained, "So, I sat in the dugout instead of taking your position. That way, you thought they needed a ninth player and everything fell into place." Smalls' eyes were wide at my logic. I smirked, "Why else would I sit out on the _exact day _you found us?" Smalls looked so shocked, I thought he would faint. Quickly, I stood and sat him down. "Calm down, Smalls." I smiled gently, "Everything's fine." Slowly, Smalls calmed down. "Believe me now?" I smirked. Smalls nodded weakly. I smiled softly and ruffled his hair before returning to my position under Benny's arm, though nobody noticed, thankfully. We spent the rest of the night talking until we all fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope it was good, please review to let me know! And you guys got more hints of Lee/Benny! There'll be more in the future, though mostly towards the end of the first Sandlot, as this will be one long story. Please review! Later.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Pool and Wendy

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long but I've been busy lately and I've been trying to decide what I wanted Lee to wear in the pool scene. Most Sandlot stories I've read have the girl in a bikini but I decided to make Lee...unique. Also, if anyone here likes the Ace Attorney series, please check out my new story Objection! Also, the story by Spirit Wolf 16 that will use Lee is up and titled Secrets in the Abyss. Lee's not in it yet but she will be soon so check it out! Okay, thanks to Guest, Guest (Yes I know you know everything, you helped me write this story!), katiekayy123 (Aw, thanks that means so much to me!), grapejuice101, Rawrrr3210, lilmisscherryontop, suntan140, thehomiewhowrites, dancinggirl42609, CelticBlackRose, musicismylife0820, Koldra the Trickster, xxLiveLoveReadxx and basketball4444 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 649 readers! Also, Lee now has a theme song! Her song is I'm Still Here from Treasure Planet. Her character is very similar to that of Jim Hawkins and the song just suits her if you listen closely. Okay, I think that's everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to find myself still under Benny's arm and all of the boys still asleep. I covered my mouth with my hand as I yawned and got up, grabbing my bag as I did so. What? I may be a tomboy and all of my friends are guys but I _am _still a _girl_. I was _so _not changing in front of them. I quickly opened the door to Benny's house and went into the bathroom quietly. I threw on the black t-shirt I packed, jean shorts and my white tennis shoes. I put my hair into a bun and threw Benny's hat on before I ran back to the sandlot. I sat down in the dugout and began to draw in the sketchbook I had brought with me.

"You sure are up early." A voice said, startling me so much, I jumped. There stood Benny, smirking at me.

"Of course I am." I stated, "Did you guys think I was changing in front of you?" I raised an eyebrow at the question. Benny looked away, blushing. I smirked, I had a habit of doing that with some boys.

"What're you doing?" Benny asked as his blush died down.

"Just wasting time." I stated. Benny walked over and sat down beside me, trying to see my drawing but I scooted away.

"Why won't you let me see?" Benny asked.

"I never let anyone see my drawings." I stated.

"Why?" Benny questioned.

"Cause." I answered and I could feel myself closing off. Nobody understood me back home. I close myself off from the world in order to not get hurt. Since Dad died, I've often heard my mom talking about how I changed and how she doesn't even know me anymore. I guess that's true, though. I've closed off from everyone when Dad died. Dad was my best friend. He didn't care if I wasn't a girly girl or something, he let me be myself and I loved him a lot for that. I didn't even know he was sick when his life came to an end. His last words for me still rang in my ears, even today.

"Never forget who you are." I felt myself tearing up but I furiously wiped them away and pushed my dad away from my mind.

"Cause why?" Benny prompted.

"Just cause, okay!" I snapped and turned away from Benny, somehow still managing to keep him from seeing my drawing. If there was one thing I never let anyone see, it was my drawings. They were my pride and joy, nobody _ever _saw them. I suddenly felt Benny move closer to me and I moved farther away.

"Come on, Lee." He said, "Just show me."

"No way in hell, Rodriguez." I hissed, "Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, sees my sketchbook."

"And why?" Benny asked but I was silent. Somehow, that damn Hispanic snuck up on me and grabbed my sketchbook.

"Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez!" I cried as I tried to snatch it back, but he kept it away from me. I growled in frustration when I realized he was now looking at my drawing. His eyes were wide in awe as he stared at it.

"Lee..." He whispered as he turned my sketchbook around. The picture I had drawn was of a sunset on the ocean. I had been working on it for days now and it was almost complete. "I had no idea..." Benny whispered, "Why didn't you want to show anyone?" I looked down and crossed my arms.

"I don't like showing myself to people." I admitted, "I hide and don't let anyone see the real me."

"But...why?" Benny asked. I remained silent, my eyes closed. "Lee...talk to me. Please." Benny pleaded. I sucked in a slow deep breath and finally admitted,

"Ever since my dad died, I've cut myself off from people. Nobody ever sees the real me, only I do. And nobody can ever learn the real me, either."

"Why not?"

"Because...the real me...is too scared to come out. The last time my own family saw the real me was the day my dad died. Once he closed his eyes and left this world, I've changed and buried the real me deep down. I'm scared to let the real me show because I've associated the real me with my dad dying...I don't want to expierience a pain like that ever again." Benny was silent and I could tell he was shocked, even though my eyes were closed. I've never been so serious around him and I guess he must be shocked from it. Finally, the Hispanic asked,

"So, the real you comes out in your drawing?"

"Yes." I answered. I heard the pages of my sketchbook flipping as Benny looked at the rest of my drawings. They were all of nature, some showed streams, others forests, some even had flowers.

"You're amazing." Benny whispered. I opened my eyes only to find him once again staring in awe.

"Thanks." I replied, feeling part of the wall I had built around myself fall away.

* * *

It was the hottest part of the day and we were waiting around for Yeah-Yeah and Squints to get back with the ball. I was fanning myself, trying to keep cool but I was failing, miserably at that. Finally, Yeah-Yeah and Squints came running up to us, Yeah-Yeah pulling Squints.

"Where've you guys been, we've been waiting here forever, already." Benny said as he walked up to Yeah-Yeah.

"Ah, Squints was perving a dish." Yeah-Yeah explained as he handed Benny the ball.

"Shut up, I wasn't." Squints denied.

"Yeah yeah, you were!" Yeah-Yeah cried, "Your tongue was hanging out of your head and you was swooning! 'Oh, Wendy Peffercorn, my darling lover girl, oh!'"

"I said shut up!" Squints cried, "I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"Poor Squints." I muttered under my breath as Squints went to stand next to Bertram.

"This pop isn't working Benny." A sweating Ham said, "I'm baking like a toasted cheeser, it's so hot here!"

"It's a 150 degrees out there, you can't play baseball." Squints argued.

"I'm with Squints here, Benny." I added along with the rest of the guys, raising my hand slightly.

"Vote then." Benny said, "Anybody who wants to be...a can't hack it, panty waist who wears their moma's bra, raise your hand." All the guys plus me raised their hand.

"Fine by me, I'm a girl." I said as the other boys said their agreement.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Benny agreed, "Be like that. So what're we gonna do?"

"Oh no!" I groaned, leaning forward and covering my face with my hands as the guys, excluding Smalls, all cried,

"Scam pool honeys!"

"Perverts." I muttered, getting a laugh from Benny.

* * *

We all split up and met at the pool some time later. While all the guys wore bathing suits, I, however, wore a plain black tank top and jean shorts. I'm not a big fan of swim suits so I always swam in a tank and shorts. The boys had made some comments when I arrived but I had shut them up with a threat of knocking them upside the head with my bat when we got back to the sandlot. They knew I was serious, cause the last time Ham made a comment like that about me he ended up with a small concussion. And I am not lying, it _was _a small one! Anyways, I dove into the pool like the expert diver I was (What? I'm on the swim team as well. That and tennis are my only school sports...and I'm still an outcast because of my attitude.) and basically ignored the guys until I saw Squints get out of the pool.

"Oh no." I groaned, smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Smalls asked, looking from me to Squints.

"What's he doing?" Ham asked, looking at me.

"I can't tell you." I shook my head, my frown deep. We all watched as Squints began to climb on the diving board.

"Three summers of this and I think he's finally snapped." Kenny said.

"I don't know but that's the deep end and Squints can't swim." Yeah-Yeah said. We were all dead silent as we watched Squints take off his glasses, wave at Wendy and jump. The guys all cried out and all nine of us swam as fast as we could to the edge and ran to where Squints had jumped, Benny and I in the lead. By the time we got there, Wendy had already jumped in and soon came back up with Squints in her arms. Another lifeguard was giving instructions calmly for both us and Wendy, who said,

"Never mind! Never mind!" Wendy began doing CPR, trying to get Squints to breath. The entire time, the guys were basically saying 'Come on, Squints' over and over. When Wendy wasn't looking, Squints opened his eyes and grinned at us. The guys were confused but I covered my face with both hands.

"Oh no." I muttered and a second later, I heard Wendy's muffled cry before she pulled away and screamed,

"Little pervert!"

"Welcome to my world." I muttered as she grabbed Squints and began to move to throw him out. The guys followed instantly, yelling at her to let him go. I followed as well, just not as close as the guys. Once we were out, Wendy released Squints and yelled,

"And stay out!" She then saw me following the guys and said, "You're friends with them?" At my nod, she said, "Call me if you ever need to escape." I nodded with a slight smile,

"Thanks." I ran after the guys then, getting a towel thrown at me in the process. As I undid my bun and dried my hair, I caught up with the guys and heard Ham ask,

"Did you plan that?"

"Course I did." Squints grinned. Ham ran to the rest of the guys, yelling how Squints planned the whole thing, while I walked up behind the boy and smacked him upside the head.

"Pervert." I glared at him before I moved to join the rest of the guys. This was the one part of the movie I had hated the most, only because it was so disrespectful to girls. _Well, at least it's over now. _I thought as I refused to speak to any of the guys, even Benny, which the rest of the team found very odd.

"Come on, Storm, talk to us!" Kenny said.

"Ask me to talk one more time, and you're _all _getting hit with my bat." I snarled, "Even you, Rodriguez." The guys paled and didn't bother asking me to talk anymore until I cooled down. I was beginning to think _I _scared them more than Hercules some times.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! The point of the whole conversation between Benny and Lee at the beginning was to a) bring them closer together, b) show you more of Lee's past and c) show you Lee's more vulnerable side. And I made her unique in a tank top and jean shorts. What? I keep my characters modest, don't judge me! Anyways, I had to add in the parts where Lee scared and threatened the boys because I wanted to add something to make you guys chuckle and to show you how scary she can actually be. I felt like she was a little too soft in previous chapters then I wanted her to be and besides I always want to hurt the boys in this scene so it was a perfect oppurtunity for me. And I wanted Lee to have a kind of good relationship with Wendy for the future movies. Anyways, check out Secrets in the Abyss and please review! Later!**


End file.
